world_of_johnfandomcom-20200215-history
World of John
' World of John' is an American computer-animated comedy television series. It is created by Christian Nuñez. It first premiered on the American Broadcasting Company on March 1, 1988, as a first episode Good Evening John, witch the series of half-hour episodes. It was distributed by the MTV Networks and Viacom Media Networks. The series centers on the surreal life of an anthropomorphic teenager named John McRocket. It is set in the fictional town Hillville, and is laden with adult humor, including double entendre, innuendo, and satirical social commentary. World of John was conceived by Christian since 1977 shortly before a solicitation for a series of animated shorts with the producer Terry Ward. Christian created a world and named the characters, substituting John McRocket for his own name. In 1988 World of John was befored owned by Disney and premiered for the Disney Channel but where droped and it was changed to Nickelodeon. This show its liked Geo's World, Rocko's Modern Life, Dilbert. The series and SpongeBob SquarePants aired on ABC and its affiliates, except in Canada where it has aired on English and Francophone networks due to Canadian television ownership regulations with a total of 953 episodes. The success of the show's premiere helped three feature films, World of John: The Movie, World of John: The Movie 2 and World of John and the Revenge of the Mega Molly, World of John: The Movie 3, World of John: Across the 2nd Dimension, World of John: Adventures in Orlando and World of John: The Movie Production Development In 1987 World of John was originaly owned by Disney and premiered for the Disney Channel but where droped and it was changed to ABC. ABC was initially nervous to air World of John; as there hasn't been a cartoon in primetime since World of Quest, and that they were unsure if they could keep the audience's attention for the duration of the episode. They proposed doing three seven-minute shorts and four specials until the audience adjusted, but the producers gambled for thirteen half-hour episodes for the series. World of John was originally to premiere in the fall of 1987; with "TBA," but when the episode came back from animation in Korea, it had major, major problems with it. was extremely dissatisfied with the product and called for many parts of the episode to be redone. The producers then decided to just go ahead and air "Good Evening John," on March 1, 1988. Through the entire show's history, Zatch Braff, Christian Nunez and Tom Kenny have served as the show's executive producers. Robert Stainton, the creator of Greeny Phatom, was also in this position, although was not credited. When Stainton left in 1999, he arranged a deal to be credited as executive producer as well as get profits even though he no longer works on the show. The first team of writers for World of John were assembled by Robert Stainton. These were: John Musker, Joe Ranft, Andrew Stanton, Pete Docter, Phil Roman, Tim Hill, John France, Jeff "Swampy" Marsh and Dan Povenmire. Newer World of John writing teams usually have 16 writers and episode ideas are thought of and proposed in early October. The main writer writes the first draft and the group changes it, adding in jokes and removing parts they don't like. This can sometimes change a script entirely. Up until 2001, the head of these groups was Jeff Pidgeon, who apparently wrote lots of the best lines from episodes. But the idea of all this came from the magic hand of Christian Nunez who invented the pictures. Writing TBA Animation TBA Music TBA Censorship TBA Broadcast TBA Episodes TBA Characters There are the characters from World of John. It is freaturing of the protagonist of Main characters, Villains, Secondary characters, etc. Main characters *John McRocket *Maria McRocket *Eduardo Lookburger *Yuri Quickdown *Stan Quickdown *Stephen Jockie *Danny & Johnny *Daniela Johnson Villains *Professor Destroyamber *Harold Johnson *The Sexy Diana *Joshua the Giant Chicken *Kim Lookburger *Mrs. Jessie Lookburger Secondary characters *Yamileth McRocket *Tommy McRocket *Kyle McRocket Mirror characters TBA Film Nickelodeon Movies, 20th Century FOX and Paramouth Pictures produced World of John: The Movie, a computer-animated adventure comedy film based on the series that was released in Januray 6, 1999. The film was directed by Christian Nuñez, Tim Hill, Daniel A. Baker, Richard Thompson and Ron Clements, Produced by Brad Diller, Written by Christian Nuñez, Music by Randy Newman and Editing by Niko Barun. In this film, John McRocket's newest enemy, CyberPingu has a plan to destroy his parents once and for all, so John McRocket, Maria McRocket, Eduardo Lookburger, Yuri Quickdown, Stan Quickdown ,Stephen Jockie, Danny & Johnny and Daniela Johnson making the Pingu army and derrots all the characters in M.U.G.E.N, needs to save John's parents from her. It was followed by five sequels including World of John: The Movie, World of John: The Movie 2, World of John and the Revenge of the Mega Molly, World of John: The Movie 3, World of John: Across the 2nd Dimension, World of John: Adventures in Orlando and World of John: The Movie. Production TBA Broadcasting United States *ABC (1988-present, returns from 2007 and 2016) *Nickelodeon (1991-present) *Christian Television Network (1988-present) *Nicktoons (2002-present, returns from 2013) *MTV (1992-2014) *FOX Kids (1992-2001) *Jetix (2004-2007) *Tj's World Network (2006-present) *Telemundo (1996-present) *Daniel Network (1995-present) Canada *YTV (English) (1988-present) Latin America *Venevision (Venezuela) (1990-present) *Azteca 7 (Mexico) (1999-2009) *Canal 11 (Peru) (1992-present) *Canal 13 (Colombia) (1996-present) *Chilevision (Chile) (1999-2002) *Mega (Chile) (2003-2013) *STB (Brazil) (1999-present) *Telefe (Argentina) (1996-2000) *America TV (Argentina) (2001-present) *Si Tv (Ecuador) (1995-1997) *RTS (Ecuador) (1998-2001) *TC Television (Ecuador) (2001-2003) Teleamazonas (Ecuador) (2004-present, returns from 2015) United Kingdom and Ireland *CITV (UK) (1990-present) *RTE2 (Ireland) (1995-present) Spain *Antena 3 (1997-present) *Cuatro (2003-present) Israel *Artuz HeYealdim (1997-present) Japan *TV Tokyo (TxN Network) (1993-present) TV content rating United States *TV-G *TV-Y7-FV *TV-PG United Kingdoom *U *PG Video games TBA Reception TBA Theme park attractions TBA Gallery World of John logo with Nickelodeon new logo.PNG|World of John with Nickelodeon New Logo World of John logo with Nickelodeon old logo.PNG|World of John with Nickelodeon old logo Trivia TBA See also *List of episode *John McRocket Category:World of John